thelittlemixfandomcom-20200213-history
Wings
"Wings" is the second single by British girl group Little Mix taken from their upcoming debut album. It was originally due to be released on 19 August 2012, but was pushed back and was released on 26 August 2012. The single made its first official airplay on BBC Radio 1 on 2 July. On 19 July, the song was playlisted on Capital FM. Lyrics Mamma told me not to waste my life She said spread your wings my little butterfly Don't let what they say keep you up at night And if they give you shhhh.. Then they can walk on by My feet, feet can't touch the ground And I can't hear a sound But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah Walk, walk on over there Cos I'm too fly to care, oh yeah Your words don't mean a thing I'm not listening Keep talking, all I know is Mamma told me not to waste my life She said spread your wings my little butterfly Don't let what they say keep you up at night And they can't detain you Cause wings are made to fly And we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say it won't hurt me Don't matter if I fall from the sky These wings are made to fly Huh huh... I'm firing up on that runway I know we're gonna get there someday But we don't need no ready steady go, no Talk, talk turns into air And I don't even care, oh yeah Your words don't mean a thing I'm not listening Keep talking, all I know is Mamma told me not to waste my life She said spread your wings my little butterfly Don't let what they say keep you up at night And they can't detain you Cause wings are made to fly And we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say it won't hurt me Don't matter if I fall from the sky These wings are made to fly I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey You better keep on walking I don't wanna hear your talking, boy You better keep on walking I don't wanna hear your talking, boy Your words don't mean a thing I'm not listening They're just like water off my wings Mamma told me not to waste my life She said spread your wings my little butterfly Don't let what they say keep you up at night And they can't detain you Cause wings are made to fly And we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say it won't hurt me Don't matter if I fall from the sky These wings are made to fly And we don't let nobody bring us down No matter what you say it won't hurt me Don't matter if I fall from the sky These wings are made to fly Video Category:songs